Masuk Dunia Naruto
by Iseng-Iseng
Summary: Aku mungkin dari dimensi lain, tapi aku menyukai Naruto dengan caraku sendiri. Chapter-Chapter awal hanya penggambaran dan sedikit pengenalan tokoh. hari ini adalah test untuk team 7. jika gagal, mereka kembali ke Academy :]
1. Chapter 1

Ini cuma keisengan Author, hanya fikiran naif yang membayangkan diri menjadi kuat dan masuk ke dunia Naruto. Thank's udah mau mampir sesaat atau malah baca.

.

.

Let's Begin the Story.

Setelah perang berakhir, Hatake Kakashi di angkat menjadi Hokage ke-6 oleh Tsunade senju. Sasuke yang telah mengakui kesalahannya akhirnya pergi berkelana untuk menebus dosa-dosanya. Sementara Naruto menetap di Konoha. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan Naruto di angkat menjadi Hokage menggantikan Hatake Kakashi.

Ini akhir yang bagus, chapter 700 adalah chapter terakhir dari serial komik Naruto. Kalau di hitung lagi sudah lebih dari 10 tahun sejak pertama kali Naruto publish di Shonen Jump. 4 tahun juga yang aku habiskan untuk membaca semua chapter ini, dari Naruto season 1-3 dan Naruto Shippuden. Banyak hal-hal yang berharga dari serial komik ini, aku hampir ingat semua chapter dari chapter 1 hingga 700.

Badanku bergetar, tiba-tiba semua kenangan Naruto dari awal chapter 1 hingga sekarang berputar layaknya kaset rusak. Semua perjuangannya sangat ku ingat hingga sekarang, seandainya aku bisa ada di dunia shinobi, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melihat semua perjuangan itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mengubah sesuatu yang harus di ubah tanpa merubah apa yang seharusnya tak bisa di ubah.

POV someone End.

"Huh... seandainya aku ada di dunia shinobi. Sesuatu banget pastinya." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning pirang agak pucat, sweater berwarna kunin kemerahan bertudung, di tengah-tengah bajunya tertulis oppai bergambar dua lengkungan dan titik di tengahnya, bagian bawahnya mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang penuh dengan kantong-kantong. Tak jauh darinya ada sebuah ransel yang sepertinya berisi banyak gadget.

"Grooaaarrrr !"

Sebuah aungan besar menggema di belakang pemuda tersebut. Membalikkan badannya dan seekor monster setinggi 10 kaki berlari ke arahnya, bersiap akan menerjang dan mencabik-cabiknya.

"Sungguh menganggu. Cepat pergi sana !"

Puch... Buuggg.. Blaarrr !

Tubuh sang monster langsung hancur tak tersisa setelah si pemuda melepaskan pukulannya. Beberapa daging monster tersebut berceraian di daerah sekitar, meninggalkan bau amis bercampur busuk khas seekor monster. Darah segar mengalir di tangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut berucap pelan. "Mengotori daerah sini saja." Ia berjalan ke sungai yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri. setelah mengambil ranselnya.

Berjongkok dan membasuh kedua tangannya, membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih berlumuran di kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya menjadi berat, sangat berat hingga kedua lututnya menjadi lemas dan byuurr...

-=[xxxxxxxxxx]=-

POV On.

"Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia benar-benar monster."

"Namanya Sakamaki Tatsuya. Dia benar-benar monster, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Mata mereka sinis. Sangat sinis, aku membenci semua tatapan itu. Padahal aku sudah mengalahkan semua monster yang aku temui. Tapi, mereka tak bisa memandangku selayaknya seorang pahlawan.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan dan masuk ke dalam asosiasi hero. Semua untuk mengubah persepsi orang-orang padaku. Memang aku melakukan semua itu bukan untuk sebuah pujian atau pun uang, ku lakukan semua itu sekedar untuk keselamatan semua orang.

Semuanya kini menjadi gelap kembali, dan tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku ingin tidur, aku sangat mengantuk, aku ingin tidur lagi.

-=[xxxxxxxxx]=-

Ku kerjapkan kedua mataku membiasakan cahaya yang masuk melalui retinaku. Setelah kurasa mataku dapat menerima semua rangsangan dari cahaya, ku perlihatkan ruangan yang saat ini ku tempati. Langit-langit yang asing, tapi terasa tak asing. Sebuah tirai yang menjadi pembatas antara ranjang satu dengan yang lainnya. Aku seperti tahu tempat ini di suatu tempat, tapi dimana.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar dan berhenti di jendela yang tengah terbuka lebar. Mataku seakan di bius akan pemandangan yang ada di luar sana. Yang ada di luar sana bukanlah sesuatu yang indah atau pun mengagumkan, hanya pemandangan sebuah desa yang di belakangnya terdapat wajah patung Hokage pertama hingga ke empat.

"Pasti aku terlalu banyak baca komik Naruto." Tuturku pada diriku sendiri. Meyakinkan diriku kalau semua ini hanya mimpi belaka.

kriiekk

Seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan, melihatku yang sudah siuman. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah jurnal dan beberapa alat tulis, sepertinya dia hendak memeriksa keadaanku. Dari penampilannya ada benda yang menarik perhatianku. Yakni hita etai berlambang Konohagakure.

"Eh-.. anda sudah sadar? Bagaimana keada-"

"Sebelum suster menanyaiku lebih jauh, boleh aku tahu. Dimana aku sekarang?" suster tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Anda ada di rumah sakit konoha, lebih tepatnya di suatu desa yang bernama Konohagakure."

Kretak.. Duniaku seakan menjadi batu dan hancur berantakan.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

POV End.

-=[xxxxxxxxx]=-

Konohagakure no sato adalah desa elemental yang mendidik ninja untuk memperkuat kemiliteran, menjaga ketentraman dan kedamaian desa. Disini juga ada sebuah sistem pemerintahan yang mengfokuskan sistem pemerintahan dan keamanan di tangan seorang Hokage. Hokage adalah gelar bagi seorang ninja kuat yang di akui oleh seluruh masyarakat Konoha.

Semua orang di jalanan menatapnya penuh dengan curiga, pakaiannya sangat berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Apalagi di tambah dengan benda tipis yang sejak tadia ia genggam, sepasang penyumbat telinga terpasang di kedua telinganya. Menyerukan suara-suara yang berirama.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai kesini? Tapi ini Konoha. Apa ini benar-benar Konoha yang itu. Apa dia juga ada disini?" Tatsuya mempercepat langkahnya, menuju ke suatu tempat yan kemungkinan tempat dia berada.

"Tapi Academy Ninja ada dimana !?"

SKIP

Hiruzen membolak-balik dokumen misi dengan lemas, berjam-jam ia mengerjakan semua dokumen ini. Tapi semuanya seakan tak ada habisnya, setiap berkurang akan ada yang bertambah. Sungguh tak ada habisnya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok ninja berpakaian khas joonin muncul di hadapannya, masker hitam yang melindungi hampir ¾ wajahnya menjadi salah satu ciri khas yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Ia menunduk memberikan hormat pada Hiruzen.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kakashi?" Tanya Hiruzen setelah menaruh dokumennya.

"Orang tak di kenal itu sudah sadar, tapi dia pergi tepat sebelum saya sampai disana."

Hiruzen menghisap cerutunya sejenak kemudian menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke jendela, melihat keadaan desa yang sangat ia cintai.

"Baiklah. Aku terima laporanmu, kau bisa kembali ke posmu."

"Ha'i Hokage-sama."

Tak berselang lama, tubuh Kakashi langsung menghilang tanpa bekas. Hiruzen tetap memandangi desanya, kemudian beralih ke patung Hokage ke-4. Teringat dengan salah satu janjinya yang terus ia jaga sampai sekarang.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga Naruto. Percayalah padaku Minato."

.

.

.

.

.

Tatsuya kini berada di ayunan, tepat di bawah pohon. Di depannya nampak sebuah bangunan lumayan besar yang di penuhi dengan berbagai kericuhan dari anak-anak kecil yang berniat menjadi seorang ninja di masa depan. Wajahnya sumringah bukan main, semua yang ada disini sama seperti yang ada di buku.

Tap Tap Tap... dari bangunan di depannya seorang joonin keluar menuju ke arahnya, luka horizontal yang tak pernah ia lupa dan rambut model nanas yang mirip seperti clan Nara. Iruka Umino. Salah satu guru yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto dan salah satu orang yang di hormati Tatsuya.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa anda disini?"

Tatsuya Pov On.

"K-kau I-iruka-sen-sensei kan?" aku gugup bukan main. Senang, terharu, grogi, semuanya bergabung jadi satu. Intinya sekarang aku benar-benar senang, dari sekian banyak orang yang ku hormati di serial Naruto. Iruka adalah salah satunya, apalagi saat ia mengakui Naruto pada episode 1 serial Naruto.

'Kau bukanlah monster ekor sembilan, kau adalah murid Academy konoha yang sangat aku sayangi.' Aku sangat ingat kata-kata ini. Dan inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku menghormatinya.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Aku tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Iruka-sensei. Langsung saja aku melihatnya dengan seksama, tak peduli dengan raut wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan dengan sikapku. Masa bodo, aku harus memfotonya selagi ada kesempatan.

Segera saja aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam sweater kuningku. Berniat mengambil handphoneku. "Boleh foto bareng Iruka-sensei?"

"EEEHH !?"

Beberapa waktu setelah foto bareng, sekarang saatnya serius. Aku ingin tahu ini sudah episode berapa. Apakah aku nantinya juga bisa mengubah takdir yang ada disini.

"Etto Iruka-sensei.. kapan test ujian genin di lakukan?" tanyaku penuh hati-hati. Takutnya dia akan menaruh curiga padaku, bisa gawat nanti kalau anbu juga ikut-ikut curiga padaku.

"Ujian genin. Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Iruka langsung mundur beberapa langkah dengan memasang kuda-kuda. Dia sudah ada di mode siaga, kan.. apa aku ini sangat mencurigakan?

"Hufftt... Namaku Sakamaki Tatsuya. Aku orang yang tersesat kesini." Apa dia akan percaya. Tapi aku ini benar-benar tersesat kesini, jadi tak sepenuhnya aku bohong kan? Namun sepertinya Iruka-sensei tak mempercayaiku, itu terlihat dari siaganya yang tak mengendur sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu semuanya tentang Naruto. Semuanya.. Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi... boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Mata iruka membulat sesaat.

Tatsuya POV End.

Iruka membulatkan matanya. Nama yang di sebutkan oleh pemuda di depannya adalah Hokage ke-4 dan istrinya. Apakah mereka orang tua kandung dari Naruto? Apa iya? Tapi, kalau di fikir lagi. Marga Kushina dan Naruto itu sama. Apakah mereka...

"Di lihat dari ekspresimu. Sepertinya kau belum tahu ya?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hihi.. itu Rahasia Iruka-sensei. Tak bisa ku bocorkan."

Kewaspadaan Iruka menurun setelah melihat cekikikan dari pemuda di depannya, orang jahat tak mungkin bisa tertawa setulus itu menurutnya. "Mungkin aku bisa percaya padamu. Ayo ikut aku." Iruka berjalan duluan di depan, sedangkan Tatsuya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tenang.

Mengejar langkah Iruka yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Mensejajarkan kakinya. "Iruka-sensei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kapan ujian genin di lakukan?"

Iruka membuka pintu Academy dan masuk ke dalamnya, Tatsuya mengekor di sampingnya. "Kalau tidak salah 3 hari lagi. Memangnya kenapa Sakamaki-san?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang membatasi antara kelas dan koridor. Iruka hendak membuka pintu tersebut, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang Tatsuya sudah hilang ntah kemana. Melihat ke bawah, sebuah note kecil bertuliskan 'Terima kasih sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan.' Tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di ayunan dengan tenang, matanya menerawang ke depan. Ke sekumpulan anak yang kini tengah bersama keluarganya, memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelulusan ujian genin mereka. Dia iri, dirinya tak bisa lulus di test clone. Itu adalah test yang paling ia benci, dia selalu gagal di test itu.

"Lihat anak itu, dia tidak lulus test 'kan?"

"Baguslah dia tidak lulus. Bisa gawat kalau dia jadi ninja."

Beberapa orang tua siswa menggunjing Naruto. Walau tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, Naruto tahu kalau mereka tengah mengejeknya. Tatapan mereka selalu sinis, seakan dirinya adalah monster yang berkeliaran tanpa ada kekang yang menjeratnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Genin Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara itu berasal. Mizuki-sensei sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi iris shafirnya dari cahaya. "Tentu saja Mizuki-sensei." Mizuki menyeringai kecil, sangat kecil hingga tak akan ada yang bisa menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat."

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap mata Mizuki, wajahnya nampak heran dengan apa yang di katakan oleh sensei satunya ini. Dari nada biacaranya seakan ada cara lain untuk bisa menjadi genin. Memangnya ada cara lain selain ikut test yang ada di Academy?

"Ada satu cara Naruto..."

Tatsuya yang berada di atas atap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mizuki. Sebuah seringaian merekah di bibirnya. Permen yang sedari tadi ia hisap langsung hancur berkat gigi-giginya. "Episode 1 akan selesai."

.

.

.

"Gawat Iruka-san, Naruto mencuri gulungan rahasia Hokage. Semua chunin dan joonin di perintahkan ke kantor Hokage !" Iruka yang baru selesai mengajar langsung di kagetkan dengan berita dari Mizuki. Naruto mencuri gulungan rahasia dari kantor Hokage.

Itu adalah gulungan jurus milik Hokage pertama, jika barang sepenting itu jatuh ke tangan orang jahat maka akan ada bencana besar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu? Meskipun Naruto nakal, itu hanya sekedar untuk mencari perhatian. Jika sampai mencuri barang seberharga itu, maka harus ada alasan yang cukup bagus.

Iruka berhenti di depan gedung Hokage, disana sudah ramai dengan semua joonin yang merutuki, mencaci maki, dan berkata kasar tentang Naruto. Sandaime Hokage berdiri di depan semuanya, matanya masih menunjukkan ketenangan.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, gulungan rahasia telah di curi oleh Naruto."

"Dasar monster, seharusnya sejak dulu kita bunuh dia." Seorang joonin langsung memotong ucapan Hokage. Beberapa joonin lainnya pun ikut menyetujui apa yang joonin ini ucapkan. Hokage hanya menghisap cerutunya, tapi di matanya nampak sebuah amarah ketika menatap joonin yang tadi menyelanya.

"Cepat cari Naruto. Dan bawa dia hidup-hidup di hadapanku !"

Semua joonin lansung hilang, meninggalkan dedaunan yang terbang akibat hembusan angin. Hiruzen hendak kembali ke dalam ruangannya jika seorang pemuda berambut kuning agak pucat tak menghadang pintu masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Bisa kita bicara Hokage-sama?"

'Dia bukannya orang yang di temukan oleh Kakashi?' batin Hiruzen. "Tentu. Ayo masuk."

Mizuki melompati perumahan warga dengan cepat, gerakannya cepat hingga tak terdengar langkah kakinya. Fikirannya kini tertuju pada bocah kuning monster yang sebentar lagi akan dia habisi. Darahnya mendidih membayangkan dirinya bisa membunuh salah satu dari 9 monster di dunia shinobi.

"Khukhukhu.. aku pasti akan membunuhnya, setelah ku ambil gulungan itu. Ekspresi bingungnya pasti akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat bagus." Mizuki mempercepat lagi langkahnya, dirinya sudah tak sabar dengan apa yang telah menunggunya. Ini seperti membunuh 2 burung dengan 1 batu.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan melewati celah-celah hutan. Rembulan yang ada pada bentuk sempurnanya membuat malam itu terasa lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Hutan yang setiap malamnya hidup karna aktivitas para penghuninya bertambah ramai akibat para shinobi Konoha yang berpencar mencari keberadaan dari bocah Monster Konoha.

Naruto membaca setiap kalimat di scroll besar itu dengan seksama. Tak jarang pula ia mengkerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan maksud dari kalimat yang ia baca. "Kagebushin no jutsu. Ini seperti jutsu clone sialan itu.. baiklah, ayo di coba."

.

.

.

Iruka berjalan pelan, di depannya nampak Naruto yang kini membelakanginya. Di depannya gulungan terbuka lebar, sepertinya Naruto sedang mempelajari suatu jurus.

"Naruto !" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan cengiran 5 jari andalannya.

"Eh.. Iruka-sensei."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto !?"

"Hehehehe.. aku sudah mengambil gulungan ini dan mempelajari jutsunya, dengan begini aku bisa lulus jadi Genin 'kan?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei."

Iruka membulatkan matanya. 'Kenapa Mizuki mengatakan hal itu? Apa Naruto di perdaya oleh Mizuki. Jangan-jangan...' Iruka mendorong Naruto hingga tersungkur beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya.

Jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb...

"Apa yang sensei laku.."

Naruto tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, iruka yang tadi mendorongnya kini sudah jatuh berlutut. Di punggungnya menancap 5 kunai. Darah segar mengalir dari luka-lukanya. "Uhuk.." Iruka memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sementara Naruto masih terduduk, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat darah dari sebuah serangan.

"Sensei, sensei.. apa yang terjadi?"

"Berhenti Naruto, cepat pergi dari sini.. uhuk.." Naruto yang hendak mendekati Iruka langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Iruka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mizuki yang kini sudah menunjukkan wajahnya yang asli.

"Hahahahahaha... sayang sekali itu meleset. Tapi tak apa, aku juga bisa membunuhmu disini, Iruka-san." Ucap Mizuki tanpa mengendurkan seringaiannya, Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Mizuki yang menatapnya penuh dengan niat membunuh.

"Mizuki-sen-sensei, ap-apa maksudnya ini?" Naruto jatuh tertunduk, merangkak ke belakang hingga menyentuh scrollnya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi ninja karna ada sebuah aturan." Iruka menatap tak percaya pada Mizuki, sementara Naruto sudah menunjukkan wajah kebingungan bercampur takut.

"At-aturan."

"Ya. Sebuah aturan yangdi ketahui semua orang kecuali olehmu seorang !"

"HENTIKAN MIZUKI !" Iruka berteriak keras. Tapi.. itu seakan tak berpengaruh pada Mizuki. Ia malah semakin bersemangat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aturan bahwa kau ini adalah jelmaan dari monster rubah berekor sembilan. Lebih tepat kalau kau ini jelmaan Kyuubi."

"MIZUKIIIII !"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Hiruzen membuka percakapan yang sedari tadi terasa beku.

"Aku ingin menjadi Shinobi." Ucap Tatsuya singkat, jelas, padat. Hiruzen menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang di fikirkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Oh iya. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sakamaki Tatsuya, umur 18 tahun, keahlianku mungkin di Taijutsu, dan aku... dari dunia lain." Tambah bingunglah Hiruzen mendengar perkenalan dari Tatsuya, apalagai pada saat ia mengatakan dunia lain. Itu sesuatu yang sangat membingungkan.

"Apa maksudmu kau dari dunia lain? Baaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?" Tatsuya menutkan kedua alisnya, tangannya di lipat depan dada dan sebelah tangannya memegang dagunya sendiri.

"Hmm... dunia lain, ya intinya duniaku berbeda dengan dunia ini. Lalu tentang caraku kesini, itu seperti Hiraishin no jutsu milik Hokage ke-4 dengan beberapa perbedaan."

Tatsuya POV On.

Aku menjelaskannya dengan benar kan? Karna ini saja yang bisa aku jelaskan sesederhana mungkin. Melihat ekspresi Sandaime Hokage yang bingung membuatku agak gugup. Aku mencoba tersenyum tapi dapat ku tebak sekarang ini tersenyumanku terlihat kaku.

"Eh. Kau tahu tentang Jutsu andalan Minato?"

"Iya. Aku tahu." Jawabku jujur dan mungkin terdengar santai.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau mata-mata dari negara lain?" Aku cengo, tampang kece kayak gini di bilang mata-mata. Boleh juga sih, tapi aku sudah tidak suka dengan mata-mata.

"Bukan. Aku bukan mata-mata. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini secara lengkap. Tapi kau jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang ini." Ucapku, mencoba meyakinkan Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen mengangguk, wew... semoga dia tak sakit kepala jika aku menjelaskan hipotesaku tentang celah dimensi.

Setelah beberapa menit aku menjelaskan semuanya...

"Baik. Aku paham dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Benarkah?" Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Hiruzen bisa menerima semuanya. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau Hiruzen ini adalah profesor dunia shinobi. Tak ada satu pun jutsu yang tidak ia ketahui. Baguslah kalau dia bisa mengerti apa yang ku katakan.

"Iya."

"Jadi, apa aku bisa menjadi Shinobi?"

"Tentu. Kau bisa menjadi shinobi, tapi apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi shinobi?" Ku pikir-pikir, menjadi shinobi pasti akan sangat keren. Setiap aku membaca komik Naruto, Shinobi selalu menjadi pemeran utama di setiap chapternya. Tokoh utamanya saja Shinobi.

"Tujuanku menjadi Shinobi? Tentu saja karna Shinobi itu keren."

Jdaaaakkkk !

Nah loh. Kenapa si profesor dunia shinobi ini membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya sendiri? Apa dia berfikir mejanya akan hancur seperti jika di hantam oleh Tsunade? Ckckckck... kakek-kakek yang tak tahu umur.

"Jadi apa aku bisa menjadi Shinobi sekarang?"

"Ha'i. Kau bisa, besok siang kau datanglah ke sini. Aku sendiri yang akan menentukanmu masuk tingkat apa nantinya." Class, oh... tingkatan ya. Apa aku bisa masuk tingkat Chuunin ya.

"Yosh."

Aku langsung berdiri, mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku cukup ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini. Apa dia sudah mengalahkannya atau malah belum sama sekali.

"Etto.. bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Apa Mizuki sudah ia kalahkan?"

Hiruzen bukannya menjawab, ia malah menuju ke lemarinya. Mengambil bola kristal sakti yang mirip sekali dengan yang ada di sinetron-sinetron di Tv.

"Dia sudah mengalahkan Mizuki. Bagaimana kau tahu, Tatsuya-san?" Aku hanya nyengir. semuanya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya.

Aku kemudian benar-benar pergi dari ruangan Hokage. Sekarang sudah pukul 02.00 AM, waktu yang selalu di gunakan oleh orang-orang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Aku juga ingin beristirahat, aku cukup lelah. Lebih baik mencari hotel saja. Besok aku harus bertemu dengannya, untuk mendekatkan diri juga..


	2. Chapter 2 : Ayo kita mulai !

Halo, perkanalkan namaku Sakamaki Tatsuya. Aku pada umumnya adalah seorang hero muda berumur 18 tahun. Hobiku adalah menonton anime dan membaca komik, terutama komik Naruto. Untuk beberapa alasan juga aku akhirnya terdampar di dunia shinobi seperti impianku.

Aku tak tahu apa tujuanku masuk dunia ini. Tapi aku masih ingat dengan kata-kataku, "_Aku ingin melihat sendiri perjuangannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mengubah sesuatu yang bisa di ubah tanpa mengubah sesuatu yang tak bisa di ubah. _"

Sekarang aku hanya perlu mewujudkannya, aku sudah ada di dunia Shinobi. Jadi aku harus benar-benar melihat semua perjuangannya. Pertama, aku harus menjadi shinobi. Kedua, aku masuk team 7. Untuk saat ini, itulah rencanaku. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana aku masuk ke team 7 tanpa di protes oleh Hokage. Harus ku pikirkan alasan yang cocok dan tak bisa di bantah oleh Hiruzen.

Ku langkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah. Janjinya nanti siang aku akan ke kantor Hokage, tapi ini masih pukul 7 pagi. Sangat pagi untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage. Hmm.. mungkin di antara kalian ada yang menanyakan, bagaimana aku bisa hidup di dunia ini dengan santainya? Tentu saja karna aku punya uang.

Intinya begini. Setiap aku membunuh monster, akan ada point digital yang di transfer ke Money Changer Privat (MCP) milikku. Jadi, ketika aku ingin menggunakan uang. Aku bisa menyesuaikan mata uangku dengan mata uang yang berlaku di tempatku berada. Ngomong-ngomong, point digitalku sekarang 128 billion. Bisa bayangkan apa yang bisa ku lakukan dengan jumlah sebanyak itu?

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah kedai yang sangat ku kenal. '_Ichiraku Ramen_' namanya. "Waahhhhh... Apakah ini benar-benar !" Aku memandang takjub ke kedai di depanku ini, ukurannya tak sebesar restoran-restoran kelas atas. Tapi posisi yang strategis membuat kedai ini sangat pas untuk tempat makan. Apakah memang ramen disini sangat enak hingga Naruto sangat menyukainya. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan keliling kuliner nih..

Ting Ting...

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" Woooaaahhh... Paman Teuchi. Ini yang sungguhan dan bukan cosplay. Ingin rasanya aku minta foto bareng kalau bisa. Tapi mengingat kejadian saat dengan Iruka, membuatku agak sangsi mau melakukannya.

"Paman, Aku pesan ramen yang paling enak disini." Ucapku asal, soalnya aku juga tak tahu ramen apa saja yang ada disini. So, untung-untungan aja.

Clingg !

Sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul di sudut mata paman Teuchi. "Kau belum pernah kesini ya? Tunggu saja disini." Glek... kenapa perasaanku tak enak begini. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku, otomatis aku kaget. Ku lihat darimana asal tangan ini. Umino Iruka.

"Tatsuya, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Eh. Iruka-san.. bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku padanya. Mencoba ramah tak apa 'kan?

Ku lihat ekspresinya yang terkejut. Well, sepertinya aku akan dapat sebuah pertanyaan lagi. "Darimana kau tahu aku terluka?" benarkan tebakanku.

"Dari bola cristal sakti milik Hokage." Jawabku asal. Tapi sepertinya dia percaya dengan ucapanku.

Tatsuya POV End.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik. Trimakasih sudah bertanya."

"Iya."

"Tentang Naruto.. menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang, setelah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" Tanya Iruka. Pandangannya lurus ke gambar deretan menu di dinding. Tatsuya menoleh pada Iruka, ia kemudian menunjukkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Ne... Tak perlu khawatir. Dia memang bodoh, suka bertindak sendiri, tak tahu diri, dan terkadang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Tapi, itu hanya proses untuk menuju kedewasaan diri."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Kau percaya padanya kan."

Iruka menunduk, sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di wajahnya. Tatsuya yang menyadarinya ikut tersenyum. Senyuman kecil yang bisa mempesona setiap wanita yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali gadis berambut coklat yang kini memegang semangkuk ramen di tangannya.

"In-Ini ra-ramen spesialnya." Ucap Ayame gugup, tangannya gemetaran ketika menaruh mangkuk ramen di depan Tatsuya. Tatsuya melihat ramen di depannya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, pasalnya ramen di depannya ini menyeruak bau yang sangat harum dan tampilannya yang sangat, sangat, sangat tak bisa di bayangkan oleh author.

"Ne ne... Arigato Ayame-nee-chan." Ucap Tatsuya sangat senang. Tak lupa juga sebuah senyuman ia pamerkan.

Blush... wajah Ayame langsung memerah. Tanpa babibu lagi, Ayame langsung melesat kebelakang. Teuchi yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kelopak matanya masih terasa sangat ngantuk apalagi setelah melakukan latihan berat kemarin. Kalau tidak salah hari ini adalah pembagian team genin "_semoga saja aku bisa satu kelompok dengan sakura_" batin Naruto penuh harap. Ia pun bergegas melakukan ritual paginya, dalam waktu singkat Naruto sudah ada di jalan dengan pakaian khas seperti di komik.

"Ayo cepat ke Academy. Aku sudah tak sabar."

Bruukkk... !

"Ittai.. Ittai.." Rasa sakit langsung menghampiri pantat Naruto. Mungkin karena terlalu semangat ia sampai tak menyadari keberadaan orang di depannya.

Sedangkan korban tabrak larinya kini berdiri, melihat Naruto dengan pandangan takjub dan ada sedikit iler yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Bisa tebak siapa dia?

"Kau benar Naruto, 'kan !?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati korban tabrak larinya yang kini memandanginya penuh nafsu? "Eh." Itu mungkin ungkapan yang mungkin di ucapkan ketika ada seseorang yang tahu nama kita sebelum berkenalan.

"Iya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Waaahhhh !"

Greeebbbb !

"GYAAAA !"

Tatsuya langsung memeluk Naruto sekuat tenaga, bahkan bocah kuning yang ada di pelukannya sampai berteriak keras saking kagetnya. Orang-orang di sekitar menatap tak percaya pada pasangan maho(?) tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah adegan nista tadi.

Tatsuya POV.

"Ehem.. Namaku Sakamaki Tatsuya. Aku teman Iruka-san." Ucapku sesopan mungkin. Tapi kesan pertamaku mungkin sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang.

Sebenarnya ini kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan, setelah makan di ichiraku aku langsung menabrak Naruto. Yah, setidaknya aku tak perlu mencarinya kemana-mana. Aku juga tak bisa langsung muncul di depannya dan bilan kalau aku adalah orang yang tahu semua tentangnya.

"T-Teman Iruka-sensei?"

"Iya." Aku menoleh ke samping, tadi Iruka sedang membayar, harusnya sekarang sudah selesai. "Tuh dia." Ucapku sambil menunjuk Iruka.

"Yo Naruto, kau tak ke Academy? Hari ini pembagian team genin, 'kan?" Ucap iruka.

"Ini mau ke Academy Iruka-sensei. Tapi kan sensei saja belum ke Academy."

"Ya sudah, sama-sama yuk."

"Ha'i."

Huh. Sepertinya mereka sudah asik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Baiklah, mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku pergi. Meskipun ini sedikit lebih cepat dari jadwal. Semoga Hiruzen sudah ada di kantornya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan pergi sekarang." Aku kemudian berbalik menuju ke kantor Hokage.

"Oke. Ja ne Tatsuya-san..."

"Jaa ne Iruka-san, Naruto.."

"Ja ne.."

Benar-benar membosankan. Jika tak ada kerjaan memang sangat membosankan. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu secepatnya, tak perduli apapun itu. Hmm, bagaimana caraku masuk ke team 7 ya. Pada umumnya kan 1 team terdiri 1 chuunin dan 3 genin, kalau aku sampai ikut berarti jumlah keseluruhan akan menjadi 5 orang. Apa tidak apa-apa?

Tak sadar karna terlalu asik berfikir, kini aku sudah ada di depan kantor Hokage. Berbeda dengan keadaan di malam hari. Disiang hari penjagaannya lebih ketat, 2 ninja sudah di siagakan di pintu masuk. Ketika aku masuk juga beberapa ninja telah siaga di beberapa tempat. Wew... aku serasa masuk ke dalam sarang musuh.

Tok tok tok... "Masuk."

Aku buka pintu kayu di depanku setelah mendapatkan respon dari orang yang ada di dalam. "Permisi." Seeettt... di luar perkiraaanku, di dalam sini sudah ada beberapa Clan Head dari Clan-clan besar di Konoha. Hyuuga Hiashi dari hyuuga, Yamanaka Inoichi dari Yamanaka, Nara Shikaku dari Nara, Akimichi Chouza dari Akimichi, dan Inuzuka Hana dari Inuzuka. Aku menatap ke arah Inoichi dan Shikaku bergantian. Ingatan yang paling membekas adalah saat mereka memberitahukan rahasia mengalahkan juubi di saat-saat terakhir..

... dan mereka mati di saat itu juga.

"Oh.. kau lumayan pagi juga. Sebenarnya kami baru saja rapat, tapi berhubung kau sudah ada disini. Maka mereka akan menjadi dewan penilaimu." Ucap Hiruzen.

Aku membungkuk mencoba sesopan mungkin, mereka ini tetua di Konoha. Tentu aku harus menghormati mereka. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Hai'i." Ini Inoichi.

"Merepotkan sekali." Tipikal seoran Nara.

"Hn." Apa semua Clan Hyuuga selain Hinata-chan selalu hemat bicara?

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan" Ramah, Akimichi Chouza.

"Hmm... Sopan sekali. Apa dia type yang jinak?"

"Eh?" Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku. Mencari asal suara tersebut, dan Inuzuka Hana 'lah sumber dari suara agak menggoda itu. Menggoda atau membunuh ya? Hampir sulit membedakannya.

"Hahaha.. lihat Hokage-sama, wajah anak ini memerah." Eh, kenapa malah jadi begini. Seingatku di komik sifat Hana itu keras dan kasar, kenapa malah seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Inuzuka-san, jangan menggodanya." Ucap Hiruzen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakamaki Tatsuya..." Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku. Ku lihat Hiruzen yang kini mentap intens ke arahku.

"Tes menentukan tingkatanmu di Konohagakure no sato akan di lakukan di Training ground 8."

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Training Ground adalah tempat dimana setiap shinobi bisa melakukan latihan. Mulai dari genjutsu, ninjutsu, dan Taijutsu. Tapi kebanyakan Training Ground hanya di gunakan untuk latihan kerja sama team, bukan teknik atau jutsu baru. Jadi tempat ini sering kali tak di kunjungi oleh shinobi.

Aku lihat seluruh area latihan ini. Training ground 8 tidak banyak berbeda dengan tempat latihan team 7. Mungkin faktor pembeda sangat besar adalah disini dekat dengan bukit batuan, sehingga teknik doton akan sangat menguntungkan di area ini.

"Ehem.."

Mendengar suara yang seakan mengatakan'apa sudah selesai?' aku berbalik menghadap ke-6 orang yang akan menjadi penilaiku. "Untuk test kali ini, lawanmu adalah..."

Pooffftt... Sebuah kepulan asap terdengar di belakangku. Jiwanya kuat dan bercampur dengan jiwa orang lain. Dalam kasus ini biasanya hasil dari pencakokan organ tertentu. Tambahan lagi, aku ini punya kemampuan spiritual yang memang berhubungan dengan roh dan sebagainya. Jadi.. setelah aku membawanya ke tingkat lebih tinggi, aku bisa mendeteksi keberadaan roh dalam diri seseorang. Ini seperti Kekkai Genkaiku, tapi bukan ini kekuatan utamaku.

"Sepertinya aku tepat waktu."

Ku balikkan badanku, kulihat seseorang yang ku kagumi. Hakate Kakashi, guru dari team 7. Aku langsung menyeringai dan mengambil handpone dari saku sweater. Secepat mungkin aku mengfotonya, tak peduli seberapa heran dia dengan sikapku.

Tatsuya POV End.

"Eh." Kakashi langsung salah tingkah sendiri melihat Tatsuya memasang pose-pose aneh di depan sebuah benda. Yang terburuk adalah.. dirinya juga harus mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh si Tatsuya.

Semua Cengo+Sweadrop...

"Hokage-sama... apa dia benar-benar serius mengikuti test ini?" Hiashi berbisik ke Hiruzen. Dia agak khawatir setelah melihat tingkah pemuda satu ini.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Hiruzen pasrah.

"Ehem... yang akan menjadi lawan Sakamaki Tatsuya adalah Hatake Kakashi."

"Hmm... Kakashi, ya. Kalau begini, pasti dia cukup di perhitungkan oleh Hokage-sama. Sampai-sampai seorang elite seperti Kakashi yang harus melakukan uji test ini." Ucap Inoichi mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih memanas.

"Apa memang begitu Inoichi-san?" Tanya Chouza.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Lagi pula test seperti ini kan memang jarang di nilai oleh Clan Head, harus ada alasan yang bagus untuk semua ini." Jawab sekaligus sanggah dari Hana.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Silahkan di mulai pertarungannya." Seru Hiruzen kepada Tatsuya dan Kakashi.

Tatsuya mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dari ransel coklatnya. Sementara kakashi segera mengambil sebilah kunai dari dalam pocketnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertarung melawan Kakashi-san. Ini pasti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan." Sebuah senyuman tulus merekah di wajah Tatsuya, tapi di mata Kakashi senyuman itu lebih mirip seperti senyuman sadis yang siap melahap siapa saja.

"Ap-Apa yang-"

"_Summon : Libra Horn, practice mode._" Sebuah shotgun laras panjang muncul di tangan Tatsuya, 3 amunisi berupa obat bius juga ikut muncul bersamaan dengan shotgun ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin semua itu muncul seketika tanpa menggunakan seal?" Tatsuya menyeringai kecil mendengar ungkapan heran dari Hana.

"Tool Summon."

"Apa?"

"Tool Summon. Ini adalah benda yang membuat kita bisa memangil bermacam senjata dengan menyebutkan kode name yang sudah di sepakati. Kelemahannya adalah tak bisa di gunakan untuk memanggil benda hidup." Terang Tatsuya sesingkat mungkin, tapi sepertinya Hana masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Tatsuya.

"Lihat sarung tangannya. Tadinya ku kira lingkaran di punggung tangannya adalah accesoris saja, tapi setelah melakukan summon. Sebuah symbol muncul dengan jelas disana, itu mungkin yang menggantikan segelnya." Semuanya langsung memperhatikan symbol-symbol yang muncul di punggung tangan Tatsuya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shikaku.

"Jadi begitu. Itu benda yang bagus, dengan itu kita tak perlu repot-repot membawa banyak senjata." Ucap Kakashi ikut menambahkan.

Tatsuya dengan segera mengisi 1 amunisi bius ke shotgun, sementara 2 amunisi lagi ia gigit dengan giginya. "Kakashi-san. Ayo kita mulai."

"Baik."

Kakashi melempar beberapa shuriken ke arah Tatsuya. Tapi dengan mudahnya semua shuriken tersebut di tangkis menggunakan sisi depan shotgun. Kakashi berlari ke arah Tatsuya, berniat melakukan serangan jarak dekat. Tatsuya tak tinggal diam, ia mengarahkan moncong shotgun ke Kakashi.

Duarrr !

'Ini cepat. Tapi...' Tembakan pertama Tatsuya berhasil di hindari dengan mudah oleh Kakashi. Tak sedetik pun waktu yang Kakashi sia-siakan, ia langsung menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Tatsuya.

"Ini sudah berakhir." Ucap Hiashi yang memperhatikan pertarungan ini.

Di lihat bagaimanapun Tatsuya adalah petarung jarak jauh, jika musuhnya bisa menutup jaraknya. Maka kekalahan sudah pasti akan di peroleh oleh Tatsuya. Itu yang ada di fikiran Hiashi. Tapi..

Trank.. Trank.. Trank... Tatsuya berhasil menahan kunai milik kakashi menggunakan Shotgun miliknya.

"Ap-apa?"

"Hokage pasti lupa memberitahumu. Bahwa aku mungkin adalah type Taijutsu."

'Dia dapat menahannya.' Batin Kakashi, ia kemudian mengambil langkah mundur. Menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Tatsuya, melihat Kakashi yang sudah mundur. Kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan oleh Tatsuya, ia segera membuka shotgun miliknya dan membuang bekas amunisi sebelumnya.

'Ini kesempatanku.' Fikir Kakashi. Ia menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul di depan Tatsuya, mencoba membuat luka horizontal di tubuh Tatsuya dengan Kunai. Tapi tatsuya berjongkok menghindarinya, tak putus asa Kakashi melakukan tendangan ke arah dagu Tatsuya. Lagi-lagi Tatsuya dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang beberapa meter.

Cteak... Amunisi berhasil di isi dengan sempurna. Meskipun Cuma 1 amunisi, tapi kalau mendapat serangan saat mengisinya. Itu akan menjadi sangat sulit.

"Shikaku.. dia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan dari senjatanya, lalu... bagaimana dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Mata Kakashi membulat, ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tak menyadari keadaan musuhnya. Orang di depannya ini sedari tadi tak memfokuskan pandangannya ke dirinya, tapi pada senjatanya. Lalu 'Bagaiamana dia bisa menghindari semuanya?'

"Baiklah. Ayo coba sekali lagi." Ucap Tatsuya, ia kemudian mengarahkan moncong Shotgun ke arah Kakashi lagi.

"Aku mungkin terlalu meremehkanmu, Sakamaki-san." Kakashi memegang Hita ettai yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Aku akan mencoba serius." Ketika Kakashi membuka Hita Ettai yang menutupi mata kirinya, terlihat jelas sebuah mata berwarna merah darah dengan 3 tanda seperti koma yang melingkarinya.

"In-Inikah Sharingan yang sesungguhnya. Sangat hebat." Ucap Tatsuya kagum melihat pupil milik Kakashi. "Kalo begitu, ayo serius."

Tatsuya menghilang dalam sekejap. 'Kemana dia?' batin Kakashi. "Aku di atas !" Tatsuya sudah di atas dan siap dengan posisi mau menghantamkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Mata sharingan Kakashi berputar cepat ketika melihat Tatsuya.

Buaaaggg... Kreeeetttaaakkk !

Kakashi terkena telak serangan Tatsuya, bukan hanya Kakashi. tapi tanah yang di pijak oleh Kakashi ikut hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ke-kekuatannya mirip seperti Tsunade." Ujar Hiruzen sambil melihat hasil serangan Tatsuya.

"Hoo... anak ini cukup menaruk juga, iya 'kan Hiashi?" Hiashi hanya diam melihat pertarungan di depannya, tak memperdulikan apa yang di katakan oleh Shikaku.

"Hn."

Booffttt... tubuh Kakashi yang terkena serangan telak oleh Tatsuya berubah menjadi batangan pohon. "Kawarimi no jutsu." Ucap Naruto pelan, matanya melirik sekitar mencari keberadaan Kakashi. 'belakang, atas, kanan, kiri tak ada. Jadi pasti di...'

Grebb...

Sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah Tatsuya. Menangkap kaki kanan Tatsuya dan mencoba menariknya ke dalam tanah. Tapi sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Tatsuya.

Breeaakkkk... !

Tatsuya mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas, membuat Kakashi terangkat dari dalam tanah. Mata Kakashi membulat, dirinya yang seharusnya menarik target ke tanah. Bukan dirinya yang di tarik dari dalam tanah. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada Tatsuya menendang Kakashi menggunakan kaki yang satunya.

Brraaakkk !

Sebuah serangan telak mengenai Kakashi dan membuatnya terpental jauh menabrak sebuah pohon. Tak mau membuat kakashi berdiri lagi, Tatsuya melesat ke arah Kakashi dan menodongkan moncong shotgun tepat ke dada Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya pertarungannya berakhir sekarang." Ujar Hiruzen.

Plok Plok Plok... beberapa anggota dewan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Tatsuya. Tapi tidak dengan Hiashi, dia tetap memperhatikan gelagat Tatsuya, semakin lama semuanya ikut memperhatikannya. Senjatanya sama sekali tak ia turunkan dari dada kakashi.

"Kakashi, beberapa tulang rusukmu patah. Organ dalammu juga mengalami pendarahan dalam. Aku akan membantumu."

"Eh. Jangan-jangan... "

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakamaki-san !?"

Duar !

Tembakan Tatsuya tepat mengenai dada Kakashi, menembus rompi chuuninnya. Shikaku dengan cepat menggunakan teknik bayangan khas clan Nara untuk menahan gerakan Tatsuya. Tapi peluru itu sudah melesat duluan.

Hiashi, Inoichi, Chouza, dan Hana melesat ke arah Tatsuya. Menahan gerakannya sebisa mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !? Hokage bilang berhenti, tapi kau malah ingin membunuh Kakashi."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan ninja Konoha !"

"Sudahlah Hana, Hiashi... sepertinya semua tak seburuk apa yang di lihat." Hana dan Hiashi menatap ke arah Hokage. Tatapan tajam yang bisa membuat seekor harimau akan menjadi ciut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, 'Kakashi-san? Apa serumnya sudah mulai bekerja?" Seakan tak terpengaruh dengan tindakan Hiashi dan Hana, Tatsuya malah lebih fokus pada Kakashi.

"Tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan telak seperti barusan !" Hana berteriak ke Tatsuya dengan suara keras. Tapi tetap saja Tatsuya tak menggubrisnya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Arigato Tatsuya-san."

"Eh."

"Tak masalah. Lagi pula hari ini kau harus ke Academy, akan gawat jika kau tidak bisa kesana." Ucap Tatsuya dengan senyum tulus, sementara semuanya sudah bingung di buatnya. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa Kakashi bisa sembuh dengan cepat setelah menerima serangan telak dari Tatsuya.

Tatsuya menyadari kebingungan dari para Clan Head hanya tersenyum kecil. "Amunisi yang aku pakai ini sedikit unik. Mempunyai efek kebalikan. Jika sasaran sedang dalam keadaan sehat, maka amunisi ini akan membunuhnya. Tapi jika sasarannya sedang dalam keadaan sekarat atau luka, maka amunisi ini akan menginjeksi sebuah serum yang menggantikan bagian yang rusak atau hancur. Intinya, Amunisi ini bisa memberikan hidup, tapi juga bisa mengambilnya. Ironis bukan..." Jelas Tatsuya.

Semuanya diam mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Tatsuya. Bahkan Hokage juga ikut diam, mencerna apa yang di katakan pemuda kuning di depannya. "Tu-Tunggu dulu.. kalau memang begitu, berarti medis sudah tak di perlukan lagi."

"Bisa di bilang begitu, tapi ini juga memiliki kelemahan dan effeck samping. aku hanya memiliki sekitar 10 amunisi, sudah ku pakai 2.. sekarang aku hanya memiliki 8 Amunisi. Lagi pula ini hanya bisa di gunakan untuk 1 kali... terkena untuk kedua kali, tubuhmu akan hancur." Tatsuya menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Itu cukup mengagumkan. Tapi darimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua alat-alat ini?" Tatsuya hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Shikaku.

"Itu rahasia."

"Baiklah. Sekarang mungkin kalian sudah bisa memutuskan tingkatan dari Sakamaki Tatsuya." Seru Hokage pada para Clan Head. Dalam sekejap para Clan head ini memasang pose sok berfikir. Menimang dan menimbang, memutuskan dan memikirkan...

Shikaku selaku orang yang memiliki IQ lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang maju ke depan. Menatap Tatsuya, "Mungkin ini bisa di sebut keputusan yang ceroboh dan terburu-buru, tapi memikirkan kau bisa mengalahkan Kakashi. lalu di lihat dari sportifitasmu... ku rasa tingkat Joonin adalah yang cocok denganmu."

Plok Plok Plok...

Mata Tatsuya langsung berkaca-kaca, sebuah senyuman tulus juga langsung mengembang di wajah tannya. Ia sekuat tenaga membungkuk sedalam yang ia bisa. "Arigato Gosamazu Minna-san." Shikaku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah Tatsuya.

"Baik untuk team, kau akan bergabung dengan-"

"Etto, untuk team.. apa aku bisa bergabung dengan team Kakashi-san? Aku belum pernah jadi ninja. Jadi mungkin aku bisa dapat sedikit belajar dari Kakashi kedepannya."

"Itu keputusan Hokage.." Shikaku menoleh pada Hiruzen dan langsung di respon sebuah anggukan pelan.

"..dan Kakashi." Shikaku sekarang menoleh ke Kakashi yang ada di belakang Tatsuya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

'Dasar.' Batin Shikaku.

"Hufft.. sepertinya kedua pihak tak keberatan. Tak ada alasan aku untuk menolaknya. Mulai hari ini hingga kedepan. Sakamaki Tatsuya selaku Joonin akan bergabung dengan team Kakashi."

"Yoshaaa !" Teriak Tatsuya sekeras mungkin. Menyalurkan rasa senang yang menghampirinya kini. Satu persatu mimpinya akan terwujud di dunia ini.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lulus atau tidak ?

Chapter 3 : Jika kalian gagal, maka silahkan kembali ke Academy.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama latihan team 7. Janjinya akan bertemu di jembatan pukul 8 pagi. Mengingat kebiasaan Kakashi yang selalu datang terlambat, mungkin dia akan terlambat 2 jam dari jadwal. Hmm... apa aku sarapan di rumah atau malah bikin bekal dan di bawa ke tempat latihan, ya? Tapi kalau Kakashi marah karna aku bawa bekal gimana?

Duh.. maafkan aku semua, sepertinya aku harus makan di rumah. Semoga kalian bisa bertahan nanti. Setelah berkecambuk dengan pikiran-pikiran yang sempet author tulis di atas. Aku mulai membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

Aku sudah ada di tempat pertemuan, jembatan apalah namanya. Yang pasti ada warna merah dan sebagainya, maaf karna kurang bisa di terangkan. Yang pasti, aku sekarang ada di jembatan sendirian, tanpa ada orang satu pun. Apa aku terlalu semangat hingga tak sadar terlalu cepat datang.

"Sudahlah." Untung sekarang sedang musim semi, cuaca sedikit dingin dan matahari belum tinggi. Jadi aku bisa tidur untuk membunuh waktu.

Ku ambil sebuah mp3 dan headsheat kecil dari ransel milikku. Ku pasang kedua headsheat tersebut lalu ku putar pula music classic. Faktanya, musik classik itu bisa membuat otak kanan bekerja. Ku cari posisi yang membuatku nyaman. Huh, benar-benar tak ada posisi yang nyaman disini.

Normal POV ON.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Melihat keadaan sekitar kamarnya dengan santai. Gulungan berserakan dimana-mana, bungkus makanan instan juga ikut menambah kesan kapal pecah. Naruto hanya memandangnya datar, ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Melihat sebuah jam, jarum panjang sudah ada di angka 9 dan jarum pendek sebentar lagi menyentuh angka 8.

Now Loading...

10%

20%

40%

60%

80%

100%

"SIAL. AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT !"

Naruto melompat dari kasurnya ke dalam kamar mandi, tak berselang lama ia langsung keluar dari kamar tanpa mengenakan apapun. (Author pengen muntah pas ngebayanginnya) Gerakan ninja amburadul yang hebat, dalam beberapa menit ia sudah memakai jump suit komplit dengan dalemannya.

Kriiieeekkk... cek cek, ctek.

Naruto melompat dari apartemennya setelah menggembok pintu depan. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melesat ke tempat pertemuan, tak perduli dengan semua warga yang berlalu lalang. Para warga tak mungkin melihatnya sekarang karna dirinya lumayan cepat untuk orang biasa.

"Latihan seperti apa ya, sampai-sampai kami di sarankan tak usah sarapan." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tap tap tap... tak lama setelahnya Naruto sudah sampai di tempat pertemuan. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Sakura, kemudian Sasuke, dan... teman Iruka-sensei siapa lah namanya.

Hap..

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasu-teme.." Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka matanya, dan menunjukkan sebuah tatapan maut.

"Kau telat Naruto."

"Hahaha.. ma'af Sakura-chan, aku ketiduran."

"Hmm." Jawab Sakura pasrah, ia kemudian duduk di sisi jembatan seperti Sasuke dan orang tak di kenal itu.

"Oh iya.. apa yang di lakukan teman Iruka-sensei disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Tatsuya dengan telunjuknya. Sakura yang mengrti maksud Naruto langsung memegang kerah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan telunjukmu, it tak so- bukan itu masalahnya, kau tahu siapa orang tampan disana?"

"Eh." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ada kalimat yang janggal di pertanyaan Sakura. Orang tampan?

"Dia.. tampan?"

"Iya."

"Eh. HAAAAA !" Naruto berteriak keras tepat di depan Sakura dan sukses menyemburkan hujan lokal disana-sini.

Nyut nyut.. beberapa perempatan muncul di ubun-ubun Sakura. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dan Naruto sekilas. "Dasar bodoh."

Bag bug bag bag bug bug bug bug... Adegan yang sedang terjadi harus author sensor untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, harap di mengerti. Intinya setelah adegan itu selesai, Naruto sudah babak belur tak berbentuk. Sasuke nampak juga ikut ngeri melihat apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh Sakura.

'Semoga istriku nanti tak seperti itu.' Batin Sasuke penuh harap. (Hohoho, kau tak tahu takdir apa yang telah di buat oleh Masashi Kisimoto-sensei.)

Setelah beberapa adegan ekstrim tadi, Naruto kini pingsan. Sekarang hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih tersadar, berhubung Sakura juga malu-malu kucing untuk memulai pembicaraan. Maka beberapa jam mereka habiskan dengan diam.(Tunggu, kenapa sasuke gak bicara? Kalian tahu kan sifat seorang uchiha -,-)

Pukul 09.58 pagi.

"Kemana sih Baka-Kakashi-sensei? Sudah hampir 2 jam kita menunggu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda akan muncul." Sakura ngedumel sendiri sedari tadi, lantaran semuanya diam sedari tadi. Itu bisa membuat dirinya stress.

Boffftt.. Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di besi yang menjadi penyangga atas jembatan. Tak berselang lama, Kakashi muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"Yo.. Ohayou Minna..."

"Kau telat !" Sakura berseru keras pada Kakashi, tapi itu sepertinya tak berpengaruh banyak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada Kakashi. kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Maaf aku telat, aku sepertinya ketiduran."

"Pembohong !" Sakura sama sekali tak menerima alasan dari senseinya ini, namun Kakashi juga tak ambil pusing. Matanya kini beralih pada 2 onggok mayat yang tengah tertidur pulas tanpa suara.

Dalam sekejap kakashi sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura, sebuah senyuman membentuk n_n juga terbentuk di wajahnya. "Sebelum kita mulai latihannya, bangunkan dulu 2 orang itu." Kakashi menoleh ke 2 orang yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

Sakura dengan berat hati menuruti perkataan senseinya ini, ia membangunkan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke membangunkan Tatsuya.

Tatsuya POV.

Ku buka mataku perlahan setelah merasakan ada yang mengusik tidurku, saat ku lihat lebih jelas lagi. Semuanya sudah ada disini, mulai dari Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi. Ku lihat Kakashi yang tengah tersenyum padaku dari balik maskernya, aku lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hoam."

Ku lihat Naruto juga nampaknya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tapi kenapa tampangnya sudah ancur begitu. Seperti baru saja kena hajar seseorang. Kakashi jua nampaknya heran dengan tampang Naruto, kelihatan dari wajahnya yang nampak heran.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu hingga bisa begitu?"

"Aku tidak ingat Sensei." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Aku menatap meraka satu persatu, jujur saja aku masih ngantuk hingga rasanya sedikit malas untuk bicara.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan latihan di Training ground 7." Aku mengerti, jadi Kakashi akan menjelaskan detailnya di tempat latihan. Ya sudah aku ikuti saja, lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu dimana Training ground 7.

"Tunggu Hatake-sensei."

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto. Aku melihat mereka bertiga bergantian, apa perasaanku saja atau mereka ini sedang melihatku juga.

"Kenapa Tatsuya-san ikut bersama kita?"

"Iya. Aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama, siapa namanya?"

"Hn."

Eh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri pada mereka. Pantas saja mereka mentapku dengan tatapan aneh, ku melirik pada Kakashi. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Jadi dari tadi kau hanya tidur saja?' dan sukses mendapat cengiran permintaan maaf dariku.

"Ehem." Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri dan perhatian dari 3 calon muridku ini. "Namaku Sakamaki Tatsuya, aku ke depannya akan menjadi salah satu dari team 7. Posisiku sebagai guru pembimbing, sama seperti Kakashi-san." Ucapku sejelas mungkin.

"Eh. Jadi kami mendapatkan 2 guru pembimbing?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tepat sekali, tapi aku baru di angkat jadi joonin kemarin. Jadi, aku disini sama seperti guru magang."

"Oh."

"Sepertinya sudah tak ada pertanyaan lagi, bisa kita ke tempat latihan sekarang?" Kakashi sepertinya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, supaya 3 anak ini tak bertanya terlalu banyak.

"Ha'i."

Tatsuya POV End.

Burung-burung berterbangan penuh irama di siang ini. Suara air yang mengalir tenang juga sangat menenangkan. Seperti yang tadi di bicarakan, sekarang team 7 sedang berada di Training Ground 7. Tempat latihan yang di siapkan untuk team 7. Training ground umumnya di miliki oleh setiap team di Konoha, sehingga latihan yang akan di lakukan tak akan mengganggu team yang lainnya.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke menatap Tatsuya intens. Mungkin yang ada di pertanyaan mereka adalah, apa dia benar-benar seoran joonin? Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti itu.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan ujian genin." Ucapan dari Kakashi sontak membuat ketiga muridnya melotot.

"Apa maksudnya? Bukannya kami sudah melakukan test genin."

"Benar apa yang di katakan oleh Sakura, sensei. Kenapa kami harus melakukan ujian lagi."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Tatsuya, meminta bantuan untuk menerangkan maksud dari ucapannya. Tatsuya hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia menatap ke arah 3 muridnya yang kini malah ikut menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Begini... umumnya Academy hanya mengetest kemampuan teori kalian. Tapi itu hanya teori, jika kalian tak dapat mengaplikasikannya dalam keadaan sesungguhnya. Jadi maksud test ini adalah untuk melihat kemampuan kalian di lapangan." Ucap Tatsuya mencoba menjelaskan sejelas mungkin. Ketiga muridnya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi begitu."

"Hehehehe.. Kalau begitu apa yan kita tunggu? Akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku sebenarnya."

Tatsuya menyeringai mendengar perkataan dari kedua muridnya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam melihatnya, dan jujur itu merupakan sebuah pertanda buruk baginya.

"lalu baaimana kalau kami tidak lulus test ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada kedua gurunya.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Jawabannya adalah kalian akan kembali ke Academy." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada riang.

Cetaaarrrrr !

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, perkataan Kakashi membuat Naruto dan Sakura menganga membentuk huruf O. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh guru yang satunya ini, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya juga tenang nampak kaget ketika mendengarnya.

"Ap-Apa? Ke-kembali lagi ke Academy."

"Se-Sensei pasti berbohong."Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Kami tidak berbohong, kelompok lainnya juga melakukan test yang sama. Jadi jangan mengeluh lagi." Nada suara Kakashi yang agak di beratkan cukup membuat kedua murid berisiknya ini terdiam. Tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tatsuya menghela nafas pasrah. "Testnya sangat mudah, kalian hanya perlu.."Kakashi merogoh 2 buah lonceng dari saku celananya. "Merebut lonceng ini dariku." Kemudian ia menunjukkan sepasang lonceng yang saling terhubung tersebut.

Sakura memperhatikan kedua lonceng itu dengan seksama. "Bukannya jumlah kami ada 3 orang, kenapa loncengnya hanya ada 2, sensei?"

"Hmm... berarti akan ada 1 orang yang di korbankan. Ngomong-ngomong, jika kalian tidak berhasil mendapatkan lonceng ini selama waktu yang di tentukan, maka kalian akan diikat di sana..." Kakashi menunjuk ke 3 buah batang pohon yang berdiri tegak di sisi Training Ground. Naruto dkk mengikuti arah telunjuk Kakashi.

"...dan tak boleh makan siang."

Perkataan terakhir kakashi berakibat pada penyesalan ketiga muridnya ini. Mereka sama sekali tak sarapan apapun, itu sangat cukup untuk membuat mereka merasa lemas. Terutama bagi Sakura yang sejak malam tak makan sesuatu untuk diet.

"Waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang, di mulai dari sekarang."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, ketiga muridnya ini menghilang ke dalam hutan dalam hitungan detik. Beberapa daun yang tadi sempat akan jatuh kembali naik akibat angin yang di timbulkan oleh naruto dkk.

Tatsuya yang memang tak ada kerjaan menuju ke arah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari Kakashi, berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Semangat Kakashi-san !" Teriak Tatsuya pada kakashi, yang di beri semangat malah menatap dongkol ke Tatsuya.

"Seharusnya kau yang ada di posisiku sekarang Tatsuya-san."

"Hehehe... kemarin kan sudah di undi. Kau yang dapat giliran ini."

"Ha'i."

"Tenang saja Kakashi. Palingan Naruto akan muncul dan menantangmu langsung." Ucap Tatsuya asal yang memang terdengar seperti candaan.

Booft

Sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah tanah lapang. Kakashi dan Tatsuya yang sebelumnya sedang berbincang menoleh ke arah asap putih tersebut.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto tak akan lari dari sebuah pertarungan. Aku akan melawanmu Kakashi-sensei !" Kakashi cengo melihat kemunculan Naruto yang sangat nyentrik, menantangnya tanpa tahu resiko apa yang akan di terimanya.

"Pfftt.. Bwahahahaha. Dia benar-benar mengatakannya." Tatsuya yang ada di bawah pohon tertawa lepas, ia sampai memegangi perutnya menahan sakit.

"Jangan mengejekku Tatsu-sensei !" Naruto sekarang malah ikut terpacing dengan tawa Tatsuya.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto... hahahaha, aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tak segitunya juga kali.." Tawa Tatsuya makin menjadi-jadi, dan emosi Naruto ikut menjadi-jadi. Beberapa perempatan sudah muncul di ubun-ubunnya.

"Diam ! aku pasti akan membuktikan kalau aku ini pantas menjadi genin."

Naruto berlari ke arah kakashi dan meleparkan sebuah kunai ke arahnya. Ting... kunai milik Naruto dapat di tangkis dengan mudah. Naruto yang sudah membunuh jarak anatar dirinya dan Kakashi melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah kepala Kakashi.

Greb... Tendangan tersebut dapat di tangkap oleh Kakashi, dengan sekali ayun Kakashi melemparkan Naruto menuju ke sebuah sungai tak jauh dari tempatnya bertarung.

Byuuurrr !

"Tatsuya, kau benar-benar mengejeknya." Kakashi kemudian berjalan ke arah tatsuya, hendak berbincang-bincang lagi.

"Hahaha... maaf kakashi. itu salah satu bagian yang sulit untuk ku tahan."

Sasuke yang tengah bersembunyi hendak menyerang tapi melihat gurunya dapat mengalahkan Naruto dengan mudahnya membuat niatnya ciut. Ia harus menunggu kesempatan berikutnya untuk menyerang. Sementara Sakura yang bersembunyi agak jauh dari Sasuke hanya memikirkan keadaan bocah ayam tersebut.

"_Tajuu Kagebushin no jutsu._"

Byaaarrrr... dari sungai muncul 7 orang naruto yang kini sedang menuju ke kakashi. Kakashi hanya memandang datar ke muridnya yang satu ini.

"Kau fikir dengan cara ini kau bisa mengalahkanku."

Greb... Kakashi membulatkan matanya ketika tubuhnya di tangkap oleh bushin Naruto. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi gurunya. "Dengan begini sensei tak akan bisa lari dariku !" beberapa Naruto melompat ke arah Kakashi dan...

Bug ! Booft !

Ketika Kakashi di pukul ia berubah menjadi Naruto lainnya. Naruto memandang ke arah dirinya yang baru saja di pukul.

'Kawarimi no jutsu, teknik mengganti tubuh dengan objek lainnya. Dia memanfaatkan bushin Naruto untuk menggantikan dirinya, sedangkan dirinya yang asli bersembunyi.' Batin Sasuke menganalisa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ka-Kau... jadi selama ini kau adalah Kakashi-sensei, dasar sialan !"

Jduaaakkk !

Sasuke dan Kakashi yang tengah bersembunyi hampir saja jatuh dari pohon setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura sudah dongkol setengah mati pada Naruto. Tatsuya sekarang malah tertawa tanpa berbunyi, perutnya benar-benar sakit melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto.

"Kau Kakshi-sensei 'kan !"

"Kau yang Kakashi-sensei !"

"Kau !"

Bag bug bag bug bag big bug beg bog... baku hantam antar sesama Naruto tak bisa di hindari. Debu naik ke atas menutupi jarak pandang, beberapa menit setelah debu itu benar-benar menghilang. Nampak lah sosok Naruto yang sudah babak belur bin abal.

Cling... sebuah kilatan dari benda berkilau menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia menoleh ke dekat Tatsuya, tak jauh darinya ada sebuah lonceng yang sepertinya jatuh tanpa di sadari oleh Kakshi. Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku memang benar-benar beruntung."

Naruto berjalan ke arah lonceng tersebut, ketika ia hendak mengambil lonceng tersebut. Hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi.

Greb.. Cteng Cteng..

"Waaaaa !"

Naruto terkena jebakan Kakashi. Kedua kakinya terikat sebuah tali dan tergantung di pohon. Kakashi yang tadinya bersembunyi kini muncul di hadapan Naruto, mengambil lonceng yang tadi sempat ia jadikan umpan. Posisinya yang membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura membuat sebuah kesempatan bagi Sasuke.

'Ini kesempatanku.' Batin Sasuke.

Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah melemparkan beberapa Shuriken ke arah Kakashi, mengikuti arah gerak angin membuat shuriken ini semakin cepat dan sulit di rasakan. Kakashi yang masih memperhatikan Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah shuriken milik Sasuke.

'Kena.'

Jleb jleb jleb jleb... semua shuriken milik Sasuke tepat mengenai Kakashi. darah segar muncrat dari tubuh Kakashi. Naruto yang melihatnya dari dekat membulatkan matanya.

"KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN SASUKE !"

Boofftt... Kemabali, tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi objek lain. Kali ini ia menggantinya menjadi batang pohon. Sasuke membulatkan matanya, ia segera mungkin pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

'Sial. Dia sudah tahu tempat persembunyianku.' Batin Sasuke seraya mempercepat gerakannya.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian tadi juga langsung pergi dari persembunyiannya. Mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Khawatir akan keadaan pemuda pantat ayam tersebut. 'Sasuke, kau dimana? Apa kau tak apa-apa?'

Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Tapi tak berselang lama, sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kakashi sudah ada di sana dengan sebuah segel tangan yang sangat asing baginya.

'Apa yang...'

Daun-daun bagai berterbangan menghilangkan wujud Kakashi dan menutup pandangannya. Dalam hitungan detik semuanya menjadi gelap dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Beberapa menit setelahnya, kesadaran Sakura kembali lagi...

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang agak sedikit pusing sambil berdiri.

"Sa-Sakura..."

Sakura yang menyadari suara siapa itu langsung sumringah. Tanpa berhati-hati ia berbalik melihat asal dari suara itu berasal yang ia yakin dari Sasuke.

"Eh."

Mata sakura bagai lepas dari tempat seharusnya. Tanpa sadar genangan air telah membasahi kedua matanya, di hadapannya kini berdiri Sasuke yang sudah dalam keadaan tragis. Tubuhnya di penuhi dengan kunai dan shuriken, luka-luka bekas sabetan benda tajam terukir di mana-mana, darah segar berbau amis menyeruak ke indra penciuman Sakura dan mengubah warna baju sasuke menjadi dominan merah darah.

"Per-Pergilah Sakura. Se-selagi kau bisa."

Brukk...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA !"

Suara nyaring dari Sakura terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru Training Ground 7. Sasuke dan Naruto ikut mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tatsuya yang masih anteng di bawah pohon hanya tersenyum kecil. Kakashi yang notebenya ada di dekat Sakura terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya. Menghindari tuli usia dini.

"Apa aku berlebihan ya?" Tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto dan Tatsuya.

"Itu suara Sakura, aku harus menolongnya." Naruto mencoba melepaskan ikatan di kakinya. Tatsuya yang ada di dekat Naruto hanya menghela nafas ke bocah duren ini.

"Sepertinya kalian tak menyadari maksud dari test ini." Ucap Tatsuya seraya menatap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang tadinya tengah mencoba melepaskan ikatannya menatap balik ke sensei satunya ini. "Sudah jelaskan kalau kami hanya perlu merebut sepasang lonceng yang ada di Kakashi-sensei."

"Itu lah kenapa kau ku sebut bodoh."

Nyut... sebuah perempatan kembali muncul di ubun-ubun Naruto. Tapi kejengkelannya tak langsung ia tunjukkan, sepertinya Tatsuya masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kalian menganggap ini sebagai latihan saja. Maka kalian tak akan bisa mengambilnya. Tapi jika kalian menganggap ini sebagai pertarungan sesungguhnya, hasilnya pasti akan berbeda..."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh senseinya ini. "Hasilnya berbeda."

"Ya. Kalau ini adalah sebuah pertarungan sungguhan, maka kau sekarang pasti sudah mati. Kau bertarung sendirian, apa yang coba kau buktikan.. menunjukkan kekuatan? Ingin di akui? Yang ada kau hanya akan mati konyol."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia sangat jengkel. Apalagi saat senseinya ini mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan. "di akui". Tapi apa yang di katakan oleh senseinya ada benarnya. Dan itu tambah membuatnya jengkel.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Cukup percayai rekan-rekanmu dan lakukan yang terbaik !"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Bagaikan angin sejuk di tengah gurun. Tatsuya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi dari Naruto.

"Jadi maksud sensei."

Tatsuya tersenyum kecil, ia lalu memasang headsheat di telinga kirinya. Memutar beberapa musik berirama agak cepat untuk meningkatkan adrenalinnya. Tak berselang lama pula, Tatsuya memainkan sebuah game di tabnya untuk membunuh waktu.

"Cari mereka, masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi."

Sreett...

Tali yang mengikat Naruto terpotong oleh sesuatu. Tapi Naruto tampaknya tak terlalu memperhatikan, ia segera mungkin melepaskan ikatan di kakinya dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Mencari keberadaan kedua temannya.

Di belakang Tatsuya nampak sebuah bayangan hitam yang kian mendekatinya. "Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memberikan petunjuk." Semakin dekat, maka semakin jelas lah kalau itu adalah Kakashi.

Tatsuya tersenyum kecil. Ia tak menoleh ke Kakashi, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada game yang tengah ia mainkan. "Tenang saja Kakashi. justru disini lah moral mereka akan di uji. Siapa yang harus di korbankan untuk di hukum dan kembali ke Academy? Jika mereka dapat memutuskannya, maka tak ada alasan kau bisa membuat mereka kembali ke Academy."

"Kalau kau ada di posisi mereka. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kakashi kini duduk tak jauh dari Tatsuya, kembali membaca buku nista yang tadi sempat tertunda akibat Sasuke. "Apa kau sangat tertarik Kakashi?"

"Hn."

Tatsuya menghentikan permainannya. Ia menutup tab miliknya dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ayo kita lihat..."

"Aku pernah mengorbankan salah satu anggotaku karna sangat terpaksa. Dan perasaan itu sangat menyiksa. Mulai saat itu aku berjanji, tak perduli seberapa kuat musuhku atau seberapa hebat tekanannya. Selama aku masih bisa berdiri, meski hanya dengan satu kaki atau pun tidak sama sekali. Aku tak akan pernah mengorbankan anggotaku lagi."

Kakashi menatap ke arah Tatsuya. Jika di dengar sekilas mungkin apa yang di katakan oleh Tatsuya hanya sekedar kata mutiara murahan. Tapi jika kau melihat ke arah matanya, semua itu bagaikan kebenaran. Tatsuya menoleh ke Kakashi.

"Eh. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak."

"Hohoho... sepertinya kau harus segera pergi Kakashi. Mereka datang padamu."

Kakashi memutar matanya bosan. Ia segera menuju ke tengah training ground. Buku icha-icha paradise yang biasanya tak lepas dari tangannya kini sudah berada di pocket ninjanya, sudah tak ada waktu untuk membaca buku hentai ini. Tatsuya memposisikan kamera tabnya ke arah Kakashi, siap merekam apa yang akan terjadi.

Swing swing swing !

Beberapa shuriken melesat menuju Kakashi. tapi itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada Kakashi, oa dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Naruto yang ada di hutan berlari ke arah Kakashi. "Kagebushin no jutsu." Beberapa bushin Naruto muncul dan mengepung Kakashi membentuk lingkaran.

"Mencoba mengepungku ya?"

"Hehehehe.. dengan begini Sensei tak akan bisa meloloskan diri. Hiaaatttt !"

"Hmm."

Naruto dan beberapa bushinnya melakukan serangan langsung ke Kakashi. Mulai dari tendangan, pukulan, bahkan adu badan. Tapi semuanya dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Kakashi. jarak yang semakin dekat membuat gerakan Kakashi juga ikut terbatas.

'Sekarang.'

Sriinngggg... Swing... Swing... !

Beberapa shuriken kembali melesat, kini arah asalnya terlihat. Itu dari Sasuke yang berjarak tak jauh dari Kakashi dan Naruto. 'Jangan-jangan...' semua shuriken milik Sasuke memutar, benang yang ikut terikat di shuriken tersebut langsung melilit tubuh Kakashi dan semua bushin Naruto.

'Tapi kalau begini saja...'

Boofftt !

Tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu. Naruto yang berada di dekat dengan Kakashi menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Temmeee... Apa yang kau lakukan !?"

"Sial, dia tak kena ! tapi... ini sesuai perkiraan." Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai.

"Hoo.."

Kakashi yang berada di atas pohon melihat Sasuke yang mendekati Naruto. Mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk menangkapnya. "Itu hampir saja. lumayan juga." Ucap Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Greb...

Sebuah bayangan di belakang Kakashi mengambil kedua lonceng dengan cepat. Bahkan Kakashi tak sempat untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Horeeeeee... Aku berhasil !"

Sakura a.k.a bayangan tadi turun dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Naruto yang telah lepas dari ikatan kawat milik Sasuke menunjukkan cengiran khas tak lupa juga acungan jempol. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, saking kecilnya hingga tak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

"Hn."

"Bagus Sakura, kau memang benar-benar gadis pujaanku." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat, bersiap mendapatkan timbal balik. Mungkin kata terima kasih karna sudah memujinya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Sasuke-kun."

Kreetak... Hati Naruto langsung hancur lebur, air mata turun tak henti-henti bagai air terjun melodrama. Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam tak mengenakkan. Kakashi mendekat ke tiga muridnya, Tatsuya yang juga ikut mendekati mereka.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan di hukum sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang. Meminta pendapat yang mungkin dari setiap individu. Naruto mengangguk, di ikuti oleh Sasuke, dan Sakura. Dengan percaya diri, Naruto mengambil lonceng yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Yang akan di korbankan. Tak ada !" Ia membantingkan lonceng ke tanah, lalu menginjak-injaknya.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya, Tatsuya juga ikut membulatkan matanya. Ini berbeda dengan apa yang ada di komik. Semua berubah dari apa yang seharusnya terjadi, bahkan Naruto yang biasanya bodoh bisa melakukan hal di luar takdirnya.

"Oh... menarik."

Sebuah seringaian lebar menyeramkan tercetak di wajah Tatsuya. Seringaian yang dapat membuat siapapun ketakutan tak bisa bergerak. Lalu dengan cepat seringaian itu berubah kembali ke senyuman kecil.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar perkiraan, tapi selamat. Kalian lulus di test ini." Jelas Kakashi pada muridnya.

"Hooorreeee ! kita berhasil !"

"Mulai besok kita akan melakukan misi sebagai team 7. Selamat berjuang." Ucap Tatsuya dengan senyuman lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Yosh !"

To Be Continued.


End file.
